


No De Esa Manera (Parte 2)

by amdc1597



Series: No De Esa Manera (Por Ahora) (Traducción) [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Singer!Peter, Teenage Drama, Traducción, Unrequited Love, ataques de pánico, drama adolecente, eventualmente se vuelve correspondido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdc1597/pseuds/amdc1597
Summary: Tony sabe que Peter esconde algo.Así que, por supuesto, él lo sigue.TRADUCCIÓN DE "Not In That Way" DE SAMIOLI





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not In That Way (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526843) by [Samioli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samioli/pseuds/Samioli). 



> Nota de la autora: ¡Hola a todos! Me quedé muy sorprendida por las reacciones que recibí para el primer trabajo en esta serie.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!  
> Esta es básicamente la primera historia, pero desde el punto de vista de Tony.  
> Por favor, díganme si hay algún error, ¡y por favor comentar y dejar kudos si te gustó!

Peter estaba escondiendo algo.

El chico era bastante malo cuando se trataba de ocultar secretos. Fue una maravilla cómo nadie nunca se enteró de que era Spider-Man, aunque Tony diría que ha ayudado mucho que la identidad de Peter siguiera oculta.

El niño había estado más asustadizo últimamente, siempre en su habitación, siempre haciendo excusas, y siempre nervioso.

Así que, naturalmente, Tony hizo lo que era mejor.

Él lo siguió.

Bien, en defensa de Tony, el chico había estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Rechazando las posibilidades de patrullar, rechazando oportunidades para practicar combate. Demonios, incluso lo rechazaba _a él_ cuando se trataba de encuentros.

Algo estaba mal, y le preocupaba a Tony. Así que cuando Peter salió de la torre para "ir a casa de May". Esperó un poco y luego dejó que el rastreador en el traje de Peter hiciera su trabajo. Una vez que el niño dejó de moverse, Tony encontró su ubicación y le dijo a Happy la dirección, subiéndose al coche.

—Okay, chico -murmuró para sí mismo —Tiempo de averiguar lo que has estado escondiendo.

Happy encendió el coche y todo lo que Tony podía esperar era que Peter se encontrara bien.

\----------------------------------------------———————

Una cafetería era exactamente lo contrario de lo que Tony esperaba. Aquí estaba, con su maldito traje, listo para irrumpir y salvar a su niño mientras el chico sólo quería un maldito café.

Tony necesitaba ir a terapia.

—¿Jefe? ¿deberíamos irnos? - Happy preguntó, no muy seguro de por qué todavía estaban allí.

—Creo que... Creo que voy a asegurarme de que todo está bien allí. - dijo Tony, recordando cómo Peter había estado comportándose. Ignorando la mirada prejuiciosa de Happy, Tony salió del coche y entró en la cafetería.

Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo encontrar al chico en ninguna parte. Así era, hasta que lo oyó.

—Hola a todos. -Peter habló, se veía increíblemente nervioso. — Mi nombre es Peter. Voy a cantar una canción llamada "Not in That Way", espero que la disfruten.

El chico empezó a rasguear la guitarra.

¿ _Cantar?_ ¿ _todo esto era sobre cantar_? Tony miró hacia otro, preparándose para lo peor.

Nunca llegó.

En cambio, una voz suave, gentil y dulce surgió, atrayendo su atención en el escenario.

 

**_And I hate to say I love you_ **

**_When it's so hard for me,_ **

**_And I hate to say I want you_ **

**_When you make it so clear_ **

**_You don't want me_ **

**_I'd never ask you, cuz deep down I'm certain I'd know what you'd say_ **

**_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you, but not in that way"_ **

 

Dios _mío_. No sólo cantaba, sino que cantaba bien.

Peter sabía cómo ponerle emoción en ella, tratando de atraer a su público con su dolor. Y estaba funcionando. Lo que sea que era lo el niño sentía, Tony quería tanto abrazarlo fuerte y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Era horrible ver a Peter herido así.

 

**_And I hate to say I need you_ **

**_I'm so reliant, I'm so dependent, I'm such a fool_ **

**_When you're not there I find myself singing the blues,_ **

**_Compare, come face the truth_ **

**_You will never_ **

**_Know that feeling_ **

**_You will never_ **

**_See through these eyes_ **

 

Peter llevaba el dolor en la cara, cerrando los ojos como si estuviera agonizando. Tony fue atraído hacia su interpretación junto con muchas otras personas en la cafetería. Él no podía dejar de sentirse dolido porque Peter nunca le habló de esto.  Después de un año de trabajar con él, Tony pensó que Peter ya confiaba en él.

 

**_I'd never ask you, cuz deep down I'm certain I'd know what you'd say_ **

**_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you, but not in that way"_ **

 

Había una corta pausa en la canción, Peter continuó cantando.

 

**_"But not in that way,"_ **

**_You'd say, "I'm sorry, believe me, I love you..._ **

**_"But not in that way."_ **

 

Peter terminó la canción con una voz suave llena de emoción. Miró hacia adelante, por el sonido de aplausos y gritos, con una tímida sonrisa. —Gracias a todos - el muchacho se inclinó para agarrar su guitarra, sin saber que Tony estaba presente.

—¿Peter?

_—¿Tony?_


	2. Chapter 2

El niño parecía un ciervo encandilado, probablemente nervioso porque había sido descubierto. Si se tratara de cualquier otro momento, Tony haría una broma, o tal vez incluso criticar al chico por hacer que se preocupe por nada.

—Chico, ¿desde cuándo demonios sabes cantar? ¿Especialmente _así_? -era seguro decir que Tony estaba impresionado; el hecho de que él realmente sentía lo mismo que Peter mientras cantaba era extraordinario para él.

—Yo, um- Peter estaba mirando a su alrededor, no estando seguro de cómo salir de la situación. ¿En serio? El chico tenía una voz asombrosa y ahora estaba jugando a ser tímido?

Tony absolutamente _no_ lo encontró tierno.

En lo absoluto.

—No hay necesidad de ser tímido, Petey, eso ni siquiera estuvo ni la mitad mal. - murmuró para sí mismo. — No estuvo nada mal, en realidad.

Por supuesto, lo oyó.

Estúpida súper audición.

Todo fue perdonado cuando Peter lo miró, ruborizado, con ojos llenos de esperanza.

— A usted, uh, ¿le gustó? -El chico preguntó, como si no fuera una de las mejores actuaciones que Tony había visto en su vida.

A veces Tony quería pellizcar sus estúpidas mejillas. —Con una voz como esa, ¿cómo no podría gustarme? -Acechaba hacia la puerta, no queriendo quedarse demasiado tiempo y ser reconocido. Miró a Peter. — ¿Y bien? ¿vienes o no, chico?

Después de que Peter lo siguiera, caminaron en un cómodo silencio, Tony queriendo que Peter supiera que podía confiar en él. —¿Hay alguna razón por la que nunca nos dijiste?

Peter solía venir a él con todo, ya fueran deberes, matones, chicas. Últimamente se sintió como si el chico estaba tratando de mantener su distancia. Y para ser perfectamente honesto, le molestaba. Peter se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que pensé que era un poco estúpido y vergonzoso, - se frotó su nuca. — pero después de un tiempo necesitaba, uh, una manera de expresar y sacar mis sentimientos. – el mayor consideró en hacer una broma, pero decidió lo contrario.

—Sí, chico, los años de adolescencia pueden ser suficientes sin ser un superhéroe. No puedo imaginar cómo lo haces. Me alegro de que pueda tener una salida para este tipo de cosas. - después de unos momentos habló nuevamente. —Entonces, ¿quién es la chica por la cual suspiras?

El balbuceo del chico adolescente hizo sonreír a Tony. —Yo, eh, ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¿Not In That Way? _¿en serio?_ Debes estar mal, chico. Ahora dime, ¿quién es ella?

¿Esto es lo que las figuras paternas hacían, no? ¿Presionar para obtener información?

Suspirando, Peter respondió. —No es una chica. - y eso, era algo que Tony no esperaba. Peter estaba mirándolo, nervioso y expectante por una respuesta.

—Ah. Eso, eso explica algunas cosas en realidad. - ¿Era esto lo que Peter ha estado escondiendo todo este tiempo?

—¡Bienvenido al Club de los Bi, chico! - Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda del niño, sonriendo. La conversación sobre la sexualidad se prolongó un poco más hasta que regresó al asunto importante. —Entonces, ¿Quién es él? ¿y por qué sientes que no le gustas también?

Peter lamió sus labios, respondiendo — él... no está disponible. - Miró hacia abajo, la tristeza escrita sobre todo su rostro.

—¿Novia? ¿Novio? ¿No le gustan los chicos?

Peter se detuvo en sus talones, dando a Tony una mirada de molestia. —¿Por qué te importa de todos modos?

—Chico. - Dijo lentamente, mirando a Peter a los ojos, —¿Por cómo cantabas esa canción? Desgarrador. Pensé que querrías hablar.

Tranquilamente, Peter finalmente respondió. — Más como que es ilegal.

¿Ilegal? ¿Qué diablos quiso decir con-? —Oh. - Tony se dio cuenta. — Así que es mayor. Bueno chico, ese es un lugar difícil en el que estar. Supongo que todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar.

—Eso no va a cambiar nada! – Peter espetó, sentándose en un banco que encontraron. —Él siempre piensa en mí como un niño.

Tony frunció el ceño. —Bueno, eres un niño. - todo lo que recibió en retorno fue una mirada. —¡Por ley lo eres! Mira, tal vez cuando tengas 18 años, finalmente te verá como un adulto.

Peter permaneció en silencio durante un tiempo, antes de que hablara con una voz suave y rota. — Me duele, señor Stark. Duele mucho.

Tony quería hacer tantas cosas en ese momento. Quería envolver a Peter, para mantenerlo a salvo de la angustia, a salvo del frío mundo. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era decir—Lo sé, Peter. Lo sé.

Y le dolía terriblemente.

\---------------------------——

 

Tony dejó que Peter se quedara en la torre antes de cenar juntos. Peter finalmente aceptó, después de semanas de preguntarle. Las cosas todavía se sentían un poco fuera entre ellos, pero eran mucho mejor que lo que habían sido antes. Entrando en la habitación de invitados donde Peter normalmente dormía, lo oyó al teléfono con su amigo.

—Lo peor que puede hacer es decir que no y romper tu corazón. -la voz (¿Ted? ¿Fred?) dijo, tratando de sonar reconfortante.

Sacudiendo la cabeza como si su amigo pudiera verlo, Peter respondió —No, lo peor que podría hacer es echarme de los Vengadores.

Huh. Eso sonaba interesante.

—¿Quién te está echando? ¿Quién podría además de mí? -Tony bromeó, como solía hacerlo, pero notó algo inmediatamente mal cuando Peter se volvió blanco como una hoja. Había maldiciones en el teléfono luego un clic lo cual habría sido divertido si Peter no lucía como lo hacía en este momento. Peter comenzó a respirar más rápido y más pesado y fue entonces cuando Tony supo que la había jodido. —¿Peter? -no hubo respuesta.

_Bien hecho, Stark_ , una voz en su cabeza dijo. _Pareces tener un talento para arruinar las mejores relaciones que tienes._ Mientras Tony estaba de acuerdo, tenía que concentrarse en lo que pasaba delante de él. —Pete, oye, está bien, todo está bien, sólo respira para mí ¿de acuerdo? Sólo respira. -Intentó calmar a Peter, sabiendo que los toques de cierta gente lo calmaban. Suavemente colocó las manos encima de las de Peter, frotando círculos con los pulgares. La respiración de Peter se calmó, y después de un tiempo miró a Tony, aturdido.

—¿Tony?

—Sí, chico, soy yo, todo va a estar bien. No debí haber hecho esa broma. - Tony sabía lo importante que eran los Vengadores para él, no debería haber dicho nada. —Lo siento.

Sin embargo, Peter parecía confundido. — ¿Qué broma?

—¿Quieres decir que no estabas en pánico por eso?, Jesús, chico, ¿qué- ¿Por qué diablos estabas asustado?

—Pensé...-Peter seguía tratando de recuperar el aliento —pensé que habías oído lo que dije.

—Sólo oí la parte de alguien que te echaría de los Vengadores. Nadie haría eso, eres demasiado valioso. Ahora, ¿de qué diablos estabas hablando? ¿Qué te tiene tan nervioso? Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, ¿verdad? Aquí no se juzga. Literalmente podrías decirme que los patos de hule te excitan y no me importaría. - Bueno, en realidad, tal vez si le importaría. —Bueno, tal vez un poco, porque eso es un poco extraño, pero créeme, todavía me importa-

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

Tony se detuvo en su balbuceo.

_¿Qué?_

—Lo siento, ¿qué me acabas de decir? - No podía haber oído bien, porque sonaba mucho como que dij-

—Dije que estoy enamorado de ti. - repitió. Peter se rio débilmente. —yo sé que no sientes lo mismo. Sé que no. Así que, por favor, - le rogó a Tony. —¿me ahorras esto? ¿Ahorrarme esto, todo esto?

—Chico- intervino Tony.

—Nunca voy a ser más que eso, ¿verdad? Sólo un niño -Peter se rio amargamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tony no entendía. ¿el chico tenía 16 años y lo eligió para enamorarse de todas las personas? ¿un alcohólico de casi 50 años? ¿no se suponía que era la figura paterna? Se suponía que era un modelo a seguir.

Por eso...

Por eso nunca pensó en esta posibilidad antes. Esto era tierra de nadie, no podía detenerse si pensaba demasiado sobre ello. Para pensar con precisión cómo Peter Parker encajaba en todo esto, cómo encaja en su vida, cómo hizo a Tony más feliz que cualquier cosa o cualquier-

No.

Tenía que ser mejor. Tony tenía que ser mejor para Peter.

Peter merecía mucho más que él. Así que Tony hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Alejó a Peter.

—Porque lo eres! ¡Eres sólo un niño! ¡Eres un chico asustado, cachondo y confundido que no sabe lo que es el amor! ¡Tú sólo quieres aferrarte a cualquier cosa que te dé la más mínima atención! - Tony gritó, pero lamentó lo que dijo inmediatamente cuando la cara de Peter se derrumbó. De repente, la cara de Peter estaba sin emoción alguna mientras se volteaba hacia la ventana y revelaba el traje.

—Peter-

Trató de llamarlo, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Adiós, señor Stark. -Y con eso, se había ido, balanceándose entre la ciudad de Nueva York.

Tony se sentó en la cama por un tiempo, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Sería una maravilla si Peter alguna vez volvería a hablar con él.

Pero estaba bien. Se lo merecía, y Peter merecía a alguien mucho mejor.

Tony necesitaba un trago.


End file.
